


T is for Troubled Minds

by Lokei



Series: Stargate SG-1 Alphabet Soup Contributions [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Allies, Alphabet Soup Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of SG-1's allies reflect on how getting involved with the Tau'ri has altered them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Troubled Minds

**High Chancellor Travell**

Travell doesn’t think of herself as the sort of person who vacillates wildly. In her role, she can’t afford to, after all. One doesn’t become High Chancellor by looking indecisive or unprincipled.

SG-1 makes her head spin in ways she doesn’t much appreciate, but then again, less technologically advanced societies do have a tendency to be more volatile than her own more regulated community. First, they insist on ‘rescuing’ the last team from Tollan, and then rescuing them again from their own government by contacting the Nox and engineering their escape. Next they attempt to disrupt the Triad and subvert a highly respected member of the Nox delegation, and somehow end up saving Tollana again. Yet a mere handful of weeks later, other Tau’ri are implicated in the theft of valuable technology from more than one set of allies. It is as if the humans of Earth are constitutionally incapable of acting in rational or predictable patterns, and they are all extraordinarily aggravating to Travell’s sense of order.

Dealing with the Tau’ri is like grabbing on to the end of a wildly swinging rope and hoping it doesn’t fray under your fingers and let you drop somewhere unpleasant.

Travell considers this, and clenches her fingers tightly around that invisible thread of hope, and bows to Tanith’s demands.  
............................................................................  
 **Traitor**

It’s a hard label to bear on a daily basis. For all Nyan loves being Doctor Jackson’s research assistant, plowing through the massive piles of books and notes that continually overturn everything Nyan thought he knew about the universe, every single page is also a reminder. Every penciled scrawl for transcription, every email heading, every gold-titled tome of folklore mutates under Nyan’s gaze to a scarlet brand of betrayal, like that book he’d picked up in the on-base library. Yes, he is happy to be learning. Yes, he is happy to be alive. Yes, he did the right thing, helping SG-1 escape. Most days he is content with his status as political refugee, as a member of the SGC, as a scientist who put truth above belief.

But some days, he is a traitor to Bedrosia, and he can never go home.


End file.
